Seven
by immo
Summary: A mysterious object explodes in Supergirl's face. Suddenly, Alex is faced with not just one problem, but seven.


For all of you out there that hate what Supergirl's become. BURY YOURSELF IN FANFICTION! Shout outs to the authors out there making the stories we wanna read. Pour one out for Supergirl the show about a girl who could. RIP.

And, uh, follow me on Ao3. i'm lonely and I need more ideas of what to write. I should... probably write the stuff that have been languishing on my hard drive lol. But you can blame Mon-El for that shit. Turned me off Supergirl for a while.

* * *

"What happened?" J'onn stormed into the room and stopped abruptly as she was confronted with the sight of Alex Danvers and… two Supergirls?

"I don't know." Alex replied, looking so extremely stressed that J'onn just wanted to hug her, but knew Alex would hate that in front of so many other agents. He strode over, looking between the two Supergirls lying on a stretcher each.

"She took out the bad guys and then one of them threw a weird ball thing at her. She caught it and it exploded in her face. She's been unconscious-"

One of the Supergirls suddenly rolled over with a grumble. The medical team swarmed to that Supergirl, trying to connect electropads on her head and body, but were pushed away as Alex grabbed onto the front of her little sister's super suit and shook her a bit.

"Supergirl… Supergirl!" Alex called, recognizing Supergirl's little grumble. "Wake up!"

"Nooooo…" Supergirl groaned, scrunching up into a ball. The medical team stepped back, confused. Agent Danvers now stroked a hand through Supergirl's hair possessively, glared at everyone.

"She's fine. She just… concentrate on the other Supergirl!" Alex barked out. The med team scrambled to obey. Alex crouched closer, taking another look around before leaning closer and pecking a quick kiss on the side of Kara's face.

"Wake up, sweetheart." Alex whispered, knowing this was the best way to get Kara to listen to her. The blonde liked to be gently coaxed awake with cuddles during Sunday sleep-ins. Alex was going to do her best but she was NOT going to climb onto the stretcher and cuddle with Kara in front of all her co-workers! She had an image to uphold!

"Don't wanna." Kara grumbled but tried to shuffle closer to Alex.

"Come on, Supergirl." Alex smoothed a hand across her cheek and Kara tried to follow the warmth of her hand, her eyes still closed, whining when Alex retracted her hand.

"Alex…" Kara drew out the agent's name in a whine.

Alex took another furtive glance around the room, before leaning in again to press her mouth to Kara's ear.

"No cuddles if you don't at least open your eyes."

Kara whined again but blearily, almost as if it pained her, opened one eye to look at Alex. Then promptly shut it again, her expression slackening, back to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex straightened up, looking up at J'onn desperately.

Before J'onn could answer, Vasquez was running into the room.

"Director!"

"Agent Vasquez." J'onn took the tablet Vasquez handed to him, the agent's eyes darting to the sleeping Supergirl who was… sucking her thumb now? The comatose Supergirl had not woken up at all.

"There's three of them." J'onn handed the tablet to Alex. Her face paled as she saw a furious Supergirl, in the middle of what looked like a junkyard, her fists reducing a rust bucket to scrap metal as she screamed in rage.

"Alpha and Delta team on hand, ma'am, containing the scene." Vasquez reported. "Team K is getting outfitted and waiting for you."

Alex put a hand on Vasquez's shoulder. "Keep an eye on my… sisters while I go get… my sister."

"Yes, ma'am." Vasquez saluted smartly as Alex marched out of the room. It didn't take long for Agent Danvers to get outfitted in her gear, specifically made for when Kara went off the rails again. She hadn't wanted to make this Kryptonite suit but she had to think about what would happen should Red-K Kara show up again. Every one of the team was dressed similarly, in these suits that emitted low-grade green Kryptonite radiation. It was synthetic green Kryptonite, but it would have to do.

"Team K, status."

Her team sounded off. The best of the best, they were also the agents that Kara was closest with, chosen specifically so they would have some kind of emotional resonance with Kara. The helicopter ride to the site was conversation-less, everybody feeling far too sober. About half a kilometre to the site, they were dropped off so they could approach on foot.

"Lu and Fernandes, with me." Alex rattled off instructions. "Williams, Pinto, Runningbull, Ganueles, flanking formation. Go."

They split up, with Lu and Fernandes close behind her, advancing through the junkyard, towards the sounds of carnage. It didn't take long to find Supergirl, reducing another car to twisted metal. Alex motioned for Lu and Fernandes to fall back as she approached her sister alone.

"Supergirl."

That got the superhero's attention. Supergirl glared at her sister, her eyes smoldering with heat, and she screamed at Alex.

"Okay, okay, Supergirl. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Supergirl turned back to the junked car in front of her, picked it up, and smashed it down again and again in a screaming tantrum.

"Guys, what's up with our Sunshine?" Runningbull's voice crackled across their radio link, using their nickname for Supergirl.

"Don't know. She's really angry about something." Williams piped up, her voice worried.

"Alright. I'm going to try to get her to come quietly." Alex swung her firearm back so her hands were free. Use only sound grenades to disable."

"We got eyes on you, Agent Danvers. Be careful." J'onn's voice crackled through her earpiece.

"Roger, roger. Go on, K Leader." The rest of the team sounded off again, and finally, Alex approached.

"Supergirl." Alex held out her hands to show that she was unarmed. Kara glared at her as if her sister was her sworn enemy.

"GO AWAY!" Supergirl snarled. She turned back to the car, her face twisted in rage, picking up the car and throwing it some distance away. A tower of stacked, crushed cars fell over into a pile.

"Supergirl, you just have to calm down-"

"I. Am. CALM!" roared Supergirl as she blasted another derelict car to smithereens. "LIKE A RIVER!"

"K Leader, watch out!" Pinto called out. The destruction Supergirl was causing made a nearby stack of cars to lead over precariously. Alex took a running leap and tumbled out of the way, as cars smashed into the ground where she was.

"Alex! Alex, are you okay?!"

Alex got up shakily. "I'm okay."

"Alex, Supergirl-"

"I got her in my sights-"

"No," J'onn interrupted impatiently. "The other one! She just ran off!"

"Where did she go?" Alex snapped back, worry pulling at her chest. She didn't have to worry long as Sleeping-Supergirl landed with a heavy thud on the ground, drawing Angry-Supergirl's attention.

"Alex!" Sleeping called out to Alex sluggishly, falling to her knees, seeming to be barely keeping awake. "Are you okay?"

"Supergirl!" Alex ran to Sleeping, as Angry screamed at this new Supergirl and rushed her double. Sleeping didn't even put up a fight, staring dazedly as Angry punched her into a car.

"Supergirl!" Alex ran to Sleeping, who was laying in a fetal position amongst the wreckage. Williams and Ganueles, the closest team members sprinted after Alex, guns trained on Angry.

"Alex," Sleeping smiled up at Alex as the agent hefted her into her embrace. "Hey… hey… don't… worry."

"Supergirl, Kara. Kara, what's happening?" Alex was very close to panicking, feeling the weight of Sleeping in her arms… lighten. "Supergirl!"

"I'm okay, Alex. I'm okay as long as you're okay." Sleeping grinned at Alex, lifting her hand to touch Alex's face before she erupted into light blue stars, all of them shooting up into the sky, heading in an unknown direction.

"Agent Danvers! What happened?" The sudden disappearance of one of the Supergirls and the confused shouting of Team K had Alex ripping out her earpiece.

"I don't know." Alex looked at the remaining Supergirl, standing there glowering at them. "But I think Angry Supergirl just killed Sleeping Supergirl."

* * *

BTW, don't watch Supergirl live or on streaming sites like Netflix, CW app, etc. Don't even watch Season 1 on Netflix. Let them feel it.


End file.
